1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a method to show a concentration of a contrast agent or the course of the concentration of the contrast agent in a predetermined volume segment by means of a tomosynthesis, as well as a correspondingly designed tomosynthesis apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To differentiate malignant and benign lesions or tumors, it is known to administer a contrast agent TO the volume segment to be examined and to produce a corresponding evaluation of the lesion or the tumor using the dynamic of the contrast agent concentration. Particularly in the case of malignant tumors, an enrichment of the contrast agent in the tumor (which normally takes place very quickly (within approximately 1 min)) occurs due to the neovascularization. A fast imaging is required in order to measure this increase in the contrast agent concentration. A tomosynthesis scan typically lasts up to 25 s, and when the contrast agent concentration within the volume segment to be shown changes very significantly in the enrichment phase during this time this leads to problems in the reconstruction since inconsistent data from the different angles (due to the temporally varying contrast agent concentration) are acquired during the tomosynthesis scan.